


swallow my breath and take what's mine

by gradoprincelyon



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Come as Lube, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, Fallen Lyon, Hair-pulling, How Do I Tag, M/M, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradoprincelyon/pseuds/gradoprincelyon
Summary: "Ephraim," fallen Lyon says. He leans forwards, cat-like, one hand on the bed and the other reaching to touch Ephraim's chest, fingers splayed. "This body of mine has needs. I think it's only fair that you take responsibility for it, seeing that you caused it.""Caused…?""Fuck me," fallen Lyon says flatly.===2 Ephraims & 1 fallen Lyon have sex
Relationships: Ephraim/Lyon (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	swallow my breath and take what's mine

**Author's Note:**

> If you've only played FEH this will definitely seem ooc for fallen Lyon. Granted, its probably ooc even with the context of the original game... lets say this is one possible au interpretation of how Lyon is while possessed. Idk, I started writing this before the forging bonds came out but I wanted to finish what I started anyway! Tldr the Ephs are having sex with a Lyon, not a Fomortiis
> 
> really this entire thing is just PWP with hints of pseudo-plot. if anything else should be tagged for that I missed, please do let me know

Ephraim is half awake when he feels the gentle touches on his scalp, smooth hands gliding through his hair. He feels warm from this pleasant embrace, and turns his neck to lean into it more. One of those hands slides over his cheek so softly, it tickles him, pulling a small smile on his face. The hands have stilled now. He frowns- he'd hoped those fingers would card through his hair more. He mumbles something unintelligible, still half asleep as he is, and then he hears a voice chuckle softly above him. Finally, that gets him to open his eyes. Ephraim blinks slowly, and he sees lilac- lilac hair, his favorite shade of all- and a pleased smile on that face he loves, looking down at him with-

With bright red eyes.

Ephraim startles awake. He bats Lyon's- Fomortiis'- no, no, _Fallen Lyon's_ hands away, and sits up out of his lap. -Wait a minute. "Why was my head in your lap?!"

"Oh, you're awake," this Lyon says like Ephraim's some killjoy.

Ephraim turns to face him. "What- just what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm bored," this Lyon says in a bored tone. The pout on his face would be comical if it weren't… well. The face of Lyon.

"Don't you have some battles to fight, then, if you're so bored." Ephraim says.

"Of course I tried for that first, but the Askrans don't have any 'assignments' for me right now, they got _other_ heroes to do them." Lyon scoffs. "So entertain me. I'm bored."

"What am I, your keeper?" 

"Should I find entertainment elsewhere?" He says, and his eyes alight with mischievous intent. "My, my, I've been looking for an excuse to-"

"Oh stop with your empty threats, we both know you can't harm anyone here-"

"I wasn't going to-" 

"Or do you want me to go get Lyon?"

The smile on fallen Lyon's face stills. "Don't."

"That's what I thought."

"But I'm bored," he tries again, and he paws at Ephraim's shoulder. 

"What are you even doing here? Didn't Lyon tell you not to mess with anyone else without his express permission?"

"Funny you should mention that, he actually 'expressly permitted' me to bother you," he chuckles. 

"What."

"He didn't like what I was pestering him about so he told me to go bother you instead." He waves a hand dismissively. 

"You pestered him about what, exactly?"

"Ephraim," fallen Lyon says. He leans forwards, cat-like, one hand on the bed and the other reaching to touch Ephraim's chest, fingers splayed. "This body of mine has needs. I think it's only fair that you take responsibility for it, seeing that you caused it."

"Caused…?" 

"Fuck me," fallen Lyon says flatly.

That was pretty blunt, and Ephraim can't lie and say that he isn't surprised. 

"It really annoys me that I'm still a virgin," he continues shamelessly, "How come the other Lyon gets to fuck you? What about me? I'm still Lyon. I've always been Lyon, not the demon king, you know that. Don't you love me, Ephraim? Don't you?"

And that's just the thing. This _is_ Lyon, albeit another version of him, still corrupted by possession, but definitely still Lyon. He wouldn't have been cradling Ephraim's head in his sleep or caring about Ephraim's affections if it _wasn't_ Lyon. Actually – the sleep thing, that was pretty endearing now that he really thinks of it, if only a little jarring to wake up to.

Maybe that's what gets him to throw away his reservations, pull Lyon forwards, and kiss him.

Lyon is on him in an instant, kissing back sloppily and unpracticed but very, very enthusiastic. It pulls a groan from Ephraim's throat, even more so when Lyon quite literally pushes him back until his back hits the bed. Lyon hovers above him and presses a knee in between Ephraim's legs, and Ephraim _really_ groans then.

"How do you want to do this," he manages to think enough to string those words together in a sentence.

"I want everything," fallen Lyon says.

"Yes but I mean–" Ephraim cuts off when Lyon pulls hard at the hem of his trousers. He yanks them down in one hard pull. _Impatient,_ Ephraim thinks momentarily, but then Lyon's hands are on his cock and then he isn't thinking anything at all.

"Look at you, grinding into my hands like an animal," Lyon says with this look that says he's fascinated, fascinated that Ephraim's hips can't help but buck up into the cool touch. Lyon squeezes a little harder than is entirely comfortable. Beads of precum leak from the tip, and Lyon smears it quickly.

When his hands slide off, Ephraim groans in disappointment. Lyon looks amused by that. But he just rushes to take his own clothes off- fast as possible, it seems, from the impatience of his movements. Ephraim removes the last of his own clothing because, fuck it, he doesn't want anything in between them.

Ephraim sees this Lyon really is identical to his own Lyon, because of course he is. That is to say, his cock looks the same in his arousal. Really, the only physical difference he's seen is the blood red color of his eyes. Ephraim looks back up to those eyes, realizes he's been caught staring, and he flushes.

"I've decided I'm going to ride you," Lyon says bemusedly. He spits into his hand and grabs Ephraim's shaft again, wetting it as he strokes it

Ephraim groans. "Yeah. Yeah, okay, fuck, I'll get the oil. There's some in the drawer-"

"No don't get up," Lyon's lithe hands fall on his chest and halt his movements. Instead of explaining further, one of his hands creeps up to Ephraim's chin, and he slips fingers inside Ephraim's mouth.

He stares right into Ephraim's eyes, unblinking, as he pulls his hand away, reaches behind, and puts the spit slicked fingers inside himself.

Fuck.

"That's not going to work that well," Ephraim tries. At least he thinks it won't. He's not actually that certain, he's only ever used oils (sometimes vulneraries) with the other Lyon before. Lyon was always the one who knew more about – these things.

"I don't really care," Lyon responds. Even if Ephraim can't see it from where he lays, he can hear the wet sounds of Lyon spreading himself open. And then Lyon stops like he's done, which he definitely shouldn't be, not already, at least Ephraim thinks.

"Won't you get hurt if you're not stretched enough," Ephraim frowns.

"My body heals itself fast. I really don't care," He smirks. He's already grabbing at Ephraim's cock again and lining it up to his entrance.

Ephraim supposes he can't reason with Lyon about it when he's determined to be reckless. And maybe he really does have superhuman healing or whatever, it would explain some things. He's trying not to think about those things. He's trying to think of Lyon's sake and not hurting him ( _never, can't ever hurt him again, he swore it_ ) but then there is pressure on his shaft and the head of his cock is inside tight heat and he _moans._

To his surprise, Lyon's face really betrays no pain when he takes the rest of his cock inside him. But Ephraim's still afraid to move. It's taking his self control not to rut into him like an animal.

"You're holding back," Lyon observes. "Why? You don't want to fuck me?"

"That's not it-"

Lyon rolls his hips and Ephraim is cut off by his own heavy breathing, because Lyon feels so wonderful, because he's Lyon, because he's a natural, because Ephraim's already in love with him and this state of _possession_ was never enough to change that.

"It's a good thing I'm the one up here then," he says, and he leans forwards and braces his hands on Ephraim's chest for leverage. Then he starts powering his hips up and down around Ephraim's shaft _fast._ Obscene wet sounds resonate in the room as Lyon rides his cock relentlessly. Ephraim finds himself gripping Lyon's arms for something to hold onto because it's all so _much_ –

Seamlessly, Lyon grabs both Ephraim's wrists in one hand. He brings them up above Ephraim's head in a grip that's stronger than it seems, not that Ephraim particularly tries to escape the hold. Even like this, he trusts Lyon. No, what really surprises him though, is when Lyon's other hand creeps up to his neck and presses down with moderate pressure.

It's not really enough to _choke_ him, even though Lyon's so much stronger than he appears right now, he's going easy on Ephraim, considering. But the pressure is a surprise and the restriction to his breaths makes his face heat more than it already had.

Lyon's smile stretches wide on his face. "You get off to this?" 

He presses down just a little harder, and Ephraim can't help but thrust his hips up to meet Lyon, all the sensations driving him to act.

"You're just as perverted as me, you are!" Lyon laughs. 

Ephraim's orgasm hits him suddenly, sharply, and he groans some unintelligible choked noise from his throat. Lyon's movements slow a little at that. He slackens his grip on Ephraim's wrists and neck. Ephraim's breathing deep afterwards and doesn't notice the disappointed look on Lyon's face. "You're going soft on me now? Really? Can't keep it up?"

_I just came, just give me a minute,_ Ephraim might have retorted if he was thinking more clearly.

Lyon continues, "What, I'm not good enough for you?"

"No-" Ephraim croaks. _I'm the one who's not good enough for you._

"What ever happened to that sappy love confession you poured your heart out over when I arrived here?"

That makes something in Ephraim's patience snap. Suddenly Lyon isn't sitting atop Ephraim anymore but shoved down flat on the mattress, with Ephraim heavy on top of his back. He could- he _could_ struggle out of Ephraim's grip, but there is something exhilarating about letting himself be pinned down.

"Gehehaha- that's- that's it, harder, ha- _ah_ " he cuts off when Ephraim bites at his shoulder hard, in time with a particularly rough thrust of his hips. "Y-you're so rough, Ephraim, when you want to be, gehehehaha, give me your punishment, you know I... deserve... worse, I... I don't deserve... you-"

Ephraim covers Lyon's mouth right then. Lyon makes a startled noise and then shuts his crimson eyes, and just- feels. Feels Ephraim litter his back in bites to mark him, and feels Ephraim slip his fingers inside Lyon's mouth for Lyon to suck, and feels the rhythm of his hard thrusts for what feels like hours more until he once again comes inside Lyon, too soon and not soon enough. And then he feels Ephraim reach a hand underneath Lyon, only to find Lyon's already come at some point, and his seed clings sticky to his skin.

"Mm," Lyon mumbles under the hand still covering his mouth. Ephraim takes his hand away from Lyon's mouth, then.

"How do you feel?" Ephraim says. He winces- his throat is sorer than he thought it'd be and maybe that choking stuff was a bad idea.

"Why did you stop?" Is what Lyon says. "Oh, you want to try something else next? Why don't you tie me up and fuck my mouth, I've always wanted you to do that."

Ephraim coughs. "Do _what_ –?"

"Well I remember that much," Lyon mumbles. "I'm not picky if you'd rather be the tied-up one, anyway. What, don't tell me you haven't already done that much with your Lyon? Just ask him and I'm sure he'll blush like a virgin, pretending he hasn't had the most _obscene_ fantasies about you even since before everything happened-"

_Creak_

They both quiet and turn their heads towards the sound of the door creaking open. Ephraim startles, tense for only a moment before he sees it's only his own face looking back at them.

The two of them stare at the Ephraim who's just walked in. It's the one of them dubbed "legendary" Ephraim- to keep track, since there's a ridiculous number of them running about in Askr.

Lyon is the first one to speak. "Oh fun. Another one. Would you care to join us?"

"Uh," legendary Ephraim looks to the Ephraim on the bed. He gives him a look that says _is this okay?_

"I figured he needed this," Ephraim says. It's funny that he doesn't feel embarrassed at all, caught naked in the act like this, but, well. It's himself he's talking to. He knows without a shadow of a doubt that any version of himself would've done the exact same thing.

"Get over here," Lyon says eagerly. "This will be even more fun than my original idea."

"Your original idea?" Legendary Ephraim says.

"Well," Fallen Lyon says, "I was telling Lyon earlier that it could be so fun if we both fucked brave Ephraim, since we were all right there in the room at the time, but he got so upset about it he told me to go bother another one of you." 

"Oh, so that's the full story," Ephraim says above him. He shifts then to sit them both up. Fallen Lyon is limp in his arms, like he enjoys being moved around like this. His smile is self-satisfied and cat-like.

"Okay... Okay, I'm coming over there," Legendary Ephraim says, and he starts unfastening his armor. 

Lyon looks absolutely giddy, and he slides off of Ephraim's cock. A vulgar amount of come drips out of his hole when he does so. "You really came a lot," Fallen Lyon says. He takes some of the come between his fingers, inspecting. Then meets Ephraim's gaze. Then licks the seed off his fingers all while maintaining eye contact. Ephraim feels his Adam's apple bob. 

Lyon takes those fingers and traces them down, down past Ephraim's shaft and further below that until he teases at his ass.

Ephraim shivers. "What, you want to switch now?"

"Well if you don't want your ass fucked you can move," Lyon hisses.

"You have a funny way of asking permission, Lyon. You can fuck me."

"It's not asking _permission_ , I don't-" Lyon stops. "Fine, you'll be my whore this time."

" _Whore?_ Really?" Legendary Ephraim chokes. Lyon turns his head round to face him, and sees he's bare of all his clothes now.

"You don't like my language? What are you going to do about it, discipline me?"

"Maybe," legendary Ephraim says. His cock is erect and leaking at the tip by the time he presses it against Lyon's entrance. And Lyon is eager, so he grinds back against the head of that cock.

Belatedly, Lyon pumps his own shaft until its slick and ready with his own spilled seed. That should work fine enough. Whatever. Ephraim has taken worse.

"Don't think I have the patience to _prepare_ you more than this," Lyon says after he's fingered Ephraim a bit. Probably good enough. He's impatient, dammit. He hasn't been nearly satisfied yet and he craves everything.

"I can take it, Lyon. C'mon, I can handle anything you give me," Ephraim gives him a cocky grin that says he's a hero, that he can face anything, the bastard. But the look he gives Lyon is so sexy that Lyon pushes inside right then, and Ephraim takes it, takes him, ( _accepts him for what he is-_ )

"Geheha– _aghhH_ –" Lyon's cut off abruptly when he feels the other Ephraim's cock plunge inside his ass soon after. It slides in easily from all the earlier fucking, and something else slick. Maybe he'd actually grabbed that oil. 

Then the Ephraim below him grabs fistfuls of the lilac hair that curtains around Lyon's lowered head. He _pulls_ , and suddenly Lyon's lips are smashed against Ephraim's own, all teeth and wet heat. It's not like Lyon's had the practice at this before, only ever read of the theory, and truthfully Lyon doesn't know what he's doing. But he finds rather quickly that he hardly has to do much after all, not when legendary Ephraim pushes him forwards and back with each quick thrust of his hips, and the force in turn pushes him inside his Ephraim, and all he really has to do is lay and enjoy the stimulation from both sides. And the drag of that cock inside is burning him alive, and so is the tight heat of Ephraim's ass, and the biting hungry kisses at his mouth, and it's all so much, all of it is so so _much_.

Lyon gasps for air when the kisses cease, and a string of saliva connects their mouths in a way that's a little disgusting, and he can't even care. He's finding it difficult to think, or speak now that his mouth is free. Actually, now that he thinks of it, breathing irritates him too. Why does his body need air? Why can he not simply kiss Ephraim unendingly?

He comes again. Lyon makes the most embarrassing choked noise from all the stimulation coming from both sides, and he is angered at his mortal body of flesh for making such a pathetic, lowly sound. It doesn’t matter, though, he can easily keep going for longer than this. Refractory periods aren't a concern for him, not when he's like this- Then he feels another yank at his hair- from behind, this time- and it pulls a pitiful sound from his throat. But the rougher treatment to his once-delicate body excites him. Legendary Ephraim pulls him up by the hair until his back is flush with his chest, and he wraps strong arms around Lyon’s frame. Legendary Ephraim is lost in the feeling, lost in how good Lyon feels around him, and Lyon feels so unexpectedly pleased by it. He can make Ephraim feel that good. He can make any Ephraim feel that good. ( _He’s good enough for Ephraim_ )

Legendary Ephraim grunts and starts to bite into Lyon’s neck where it meets his shoulder. Lyon gasps, and this time he can’t care that his moans sounds stupid, all that matters is the pleasure his Ephraims are giving him, they belong to him- ( _he belongs to them-_ )

He feels hot seed spilling inside him around the same time he feels the other Ephraim spill on his stomach. And that’s when… that’s when…

He hiccups. Feels his face twist up in a way that is so wrong, yet so natural and familiar to who he always was before. Who he was before? No- it’s wrong- something wrong is spilling from his eyes, its wrong its wrong.

“You’re- crying,” the Ephraim says below him, voice cracking when he does so.

“ _No,_ ” Lyon says fiercely. He feels the Ephraim behind him tense his hold around Lyon. “No, no, don’t stop fucking me, fuck, I didn’t ask you to st- stop-”

The Ephraim below him sits up, reaches up to touch Lyon. Lyon bats his hands away, but he just grabs Lyon by the wrists instead.

"You really are crying," he says, surprise in his voice.

"I'm not crying," Lyon repeats. "I'm _not weak._ "

"You're allowed to cry," Ephraim consoles him.

" _No_ ," Lyon moans- sobs. And Ephraim smooths his thumbs over the tense creases in Lyon's expression, and the touch is so unbearably gentle it makes more tears overflow down his cheeks. He can't even see Ephraim's face anymore, his vision is all a mess of blurred tears.

He closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he says. It sounds so incoherent coming out of his own watery throat.

"Oh, Lyon," Ephraim says, and he kisses him on the lips. It's not hungry but gentle- chaste. 

"I'm sorry," Lyon says again

"It's ok," Ephraim whispers, and kisses the tears off of his cheeks.

"I- I do love you," he whispers, and finds his arms wrapping around Ephraim's body of their own accord.

"I know." And Ephraim keeps kissing every part of Lyon's face like it's something treasured. He realizes belatedly that legendary Ephraim is trailing gentle kisses on his shoulder as well, and he thinks- gods, they're both holding him so gently like something precious instead of ruinous.

Ephraim butts his forehead to Lyon's own and meets his eyes when he says, "I love you too. Lyon, I love you."

"I'll get this thing out of me when I get back home," is what Lyon responds with.

Ephraim breathes in sharply.

"And I'll get, I'll get a better end with the Ephraim in my world."

"I know you will. I believe in you."

"Ephraim."

"Shh," Ephraim shushes him with more kisses and soft touches.

"I don't deserve-"

"You do."

Lyon falls forwards, strength drained out of him. And Ephraim catches him in his arms. Legendary Ephraim wraps arms around him too as he's held close by the both of them. They are so warm, and their heartbeats resonate through him.

Eventually they all lay back down on their sides, while Lyon is still held tight embraced between them. 

"Ephraim…" Lyon starts. His face hurts from crying. He doesn't know what to say, now.

Maybe Ephraim's trying to lighten the mood, trying to get him to laugh or smile because he says in a teasing manner, "Geez, Lyon, were you just horny this whole time? I guess we know how to calm you down now," he chuckles.

"Maybe next time we can get brave Eph here too," Legendary Ephraim mumbles sleepily.

Lyon whines.

"I think he likes that idea," Ephraim interprets.

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see the premise was "fallen lyon gets fucked out" and it got away from me
> 
> I hope it wasn't too confusing which person was being referred to when, with two Ephraims involved. If anyone has better ideas of how to refer to them to tell them apart in fic, I'm all ears  
> twitter [@gradoprinceiyon](https://twitter.com/gradoprinceIyon/)


End file.
